Journal d'un comte
by ButlerAndShinigamiForever
Summary: Et si Ciel avait un secret ? Et si il n'était pas vraiment celui qui il prétend être ? Mais il n'en parle à personne...Ou presque... Le seul à qui il se confie c'est son frère jumeau, aux travers d'un journal intime. Plongez dans les pensés les plus profondes de Ciel Phantomhive et découvrez son plus grand secret. (Résumé Provisoire)
1. Prologue

Bouh ! Devinez qui est de retooooooooour ! ~

Voici donc le prologue de ma nouvelle fic ! :D

Pour l'instant le titre est provisoire car je ne suis pas sûre à 100% qu'il restera comme cela ^^'

Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira et j'attend vos avis avec impatience ! :D

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en rien, ils sont tous la propriété de la merveilleuse Yana Toboso ! :)

* * *

 **Prologue.**

On ne possède pas toujours ce que l'on désire. D'un jour à l'autre la vie peut basculer, on peut tout gagner ou tout perdre. Pour ma part ce jour là, j'ai perdu certaines choses. Puis plus tard j'en ais gagner d'autre. L'ironie du sort c'est qu'en regagnant certaines choses, je serais amené à en reperdre par la suite. Comme mon âme par exemple. De toute façon, je n'ai plus grand chose à perdre après tout puisque j'ai presque...Voire même tout perdu ce jour-là...Mes parents, ma maison, ma vie...Oui...Je pense qu'en fait je suis mort il y a trois ans. Le jour de mon anniversaire, le jour de mes 10 ans. Le jour où on a tué mes parents, où on a brûlé la maison et qu'on m'a enlevé puis vendu à une secte. Quoi que non...Je ne suis pas vraiment mort ce jour là.Je suis mort le jour où ils l'ont tué devant moi. Ce jour-là j'ai perdu ce qui m'était le plus cher, ma moitié, mon jumeau...Puis ce démon est arrivé et j'ai passé un pacte avec lui. J'ai juré de nous venger, de LE venger. Pour ça j'ai vendu mon âme. Mais quelle importance puisque à l'intérieur je suis mort ? Ah oui, j'ai pris sa place aussi...C'est moi l'héritier maintenant. Son nom, sa fiancée, son rôle tout m'appartient, temporairement jusqu'à ce que je meure...Aujourd'hui je travaille au service de la reine et je recherche vainement à assouvir ma vengeance. A présent, je ne suis plus qu'un être de ténèbres. Au fait...Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Rain Phantomhive...Mais..Appelez moi Ciel...

* * *

Voilaaaaaaaaa~

Bon je sais c'est assez court mais ce n'est qu'un prologue hein ^^'

Je travaille sur le chapitre 1 donc j'essayerai de le poster dans le courant de la semaine :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review : positif ou négatif je suis toujours preneuse d'avis constructifs ^^ (oui oui je sais faire des rimes xD)

A très vite ^^


	2. Chapitre 1- A mon frère

Coucou ! Voici donc comme promis le chapitre 1 de cette nouvelle fic :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D j'suis pas peu fière de la partie à la fin de Ciel j'avais presque les larmes aux yeux en l'écrivant je vous avouerai x)

Bref je vous embête pas plus longtemps avec du blabla je vous laisse lire tout ça !

Bonne lecture :3

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en rien, ils sont tous la propriété de la merveilleuse Yana Toboso ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **A mon frère.**

 _Lorsque Sebastian vint me réveiller ce matin, le réveil fut, pour moi, très difficile. J'avais très peu dormi de la nuit et..._ Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte mais ma plume courrait toute seule et voilà que j'écrivais mes pensées sur le papier ! C'est tellement absurde ! C'est juste une perte de temps ! En plus j'ai des papiers à remplir pour la société. Pourtant...Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'arrêter d'écrire. Quand j'y repense, lorsqu'on était enfants, je parlais énormément à mon frère. C'était la seule personne à qui je pouvais me confier. Ciel...Si tu savais comme tu me manques...

* * *

Monsieur était dans son bureau depuis quelques heures déjà et il n'avait toujours réclamé aucune pâtisserie. Ainsi, sur le coup des 10h je frappai à la porte pour lui apporter sa collation du matin. Aucune réponse. J'ouvrai donc la porte pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Je n'avais pas envie d'encore recevoir une lettre demandant une rançon parce qu'il avait été enlevé. Tout simplement parce que cela me fait du travail en plus et je prends du retard dans la préparation du dîner et la maintenance du manoir ! Mais à mon grand soulagement, le jeune maître était bien là, assit à son bureau. Il écrivait et semblait concentré. Certainement une affaire importante pour la société ou pour sa majesté. Cependant, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence.

-Monsieur écrirait-il une lettre d'amour à mademoiselle Elizabeth ?

Il sursauta et me toisa d'un regard noir.

-Tais-toi ! Cela ne te regarde pas ! Et puis qui t'as permis d'entrer ?

Je regarde monsieur sans rien dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu réagir d'une telle façon.

-Veillez m'excusez monsieur, j'ai frappé et vous n'avez pas répondu j'ai donc préféré entrer pour m'assurer que tout allait bien.

-Et bien maintenant tu as vu que tout va bien donc tu peux t'en aller !

-Vous ne désirez pas un morceau de gâteau ou même une tasse de thé ?

-Non je n'ai pas faim...Maintenant laisse-moi...

Les humains m'étonneront toujours. Monsieur est vraiment bipolaire par moment. Je le laissai donc seul et partis.

* * *

Stupide démon...Je soupirai et je regardai la feuille sur laquelle je venais d'écrire. Sérieusement qu'est-ce qui me prenais de faire ça... ? Je me replongeai un moment dans mes papiers de l'entreprise mais je ne résistai pas bien longtemps. Je pris une feuille vierge et je commençais à écrire.

 _A toi mon frère,_

 _Toi que j'ai perdu il y a de cela trois ans maintenant. Si tu savais comme tout à changer ici..._

 _Ta mort m'a complètement anéanti. Sans toi j'ai l'impression d'être perdu. En plus de cela papa et maman ne sont plus là non plus. Je me retrouve totalement seul._

 _Je crois que le jour de ta mort, j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie...Enfin non, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. J'ai passé un pacte avec un démon. Oui.. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris, mais c'était le seul moyen de sortir de là._

 _Je lui ai vendu mon âme en échange de ses services. Aujourd'hui c'est mon majordome. Il obéit à tous mes ordres et il m'a promis de m'aider à accomplir ma vengeance._

 _Je veux nous venger, ou plus particulièrement TE venger._

 _Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'aimerai que tu me pardonnes mais...Vu que personne n'était au courant de mon existence, j'ai dû prendre ton identité._

 _J'ai donc repris le rôle de chien de garde de la reine de papa, ce qui m'aide aussi à enquêter dans l'ombre et me rapproche chaque jour de plus en plus de ceux qui nous ont fait souffrir._

 _Elizabeth va très bien, Madame Red quant à elle...Est morte..._

 _Elle a été tuée par un shinigami...Mais je te raconterai cela une autre fois._

 _Mis à part ça, Sebastian, mon démon, à reconstruit le manoir à l'identique._

 _C'est tellement bizarre d'être ici sans toi. Chaque pièce de la maison me rappelle un souvenir avec toi. Le jardin nos jeux d'enfants, la cuisine les gâteaux que nous préparions avec Monsieur Tanaka, le salon les soirées au coin du feu et bien d'autres._

 _En parlant de Monsieur Tanaka, il est toujours en vie et il travaille toujours au manoir._

 _J'ai également embauché de nouveaux domestiques. Ils ne sont pas très doués dans ce métier mais ils font de leur mieux._

 _Que pourrais-je encore te raconter ? J'ai tellement de choses à te dire..._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit comme tu le vois ma vie a bien changé depuis que tu n'es plus là._

 _Je vis dans les ténèbres, dans l'ombre. Je ne vis plus que pour une seule chose :_

 _ma vengeance._

 _Après cela, mon frère, je viendrai te rejoindre..._

 _En attendant soit patient, j'espère que là où tu es tu es heureux et que tu es avec maman et papa._

 _Je te promets de t'écrire très vite. A bientôt._

 _Rain._

Je déposai ma plume sur le bureau. Et regardai la feuille. Jamais personne ne devait lire ça. Je la pliais doucement et la rangeai dans un tiroir du bureau. Je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de choses avant, je pensai que ce n'était que pour les filles...Mais en vérité cela fait tellement du bien d'écrire. Surtout de parler à mon frère. Même si je sais que je n'aurai jamais de réponses. Enfin, assez parler...Il vaudrait mieux que je me remette au travail avant que Sebastian ne débarque.

* * *

Voilà voilà^^

j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus ! :D

Laissez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis autant positifs que négatifs ^^

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! J'essayerai de publier dans les deux semaines car après je serai en examen donc voilou ^^'

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée tout dépend à quel moment vous me lisez :)

ButlerAndShinigamiForever ~


	3. Chapitre 2 - Bonhomme de neige

Coucou ! Me revoici avec du retard...Pour pas changer ^^' mais bon avec mes examens tout ça j'ai plus eut le temps d'écrire et surtout j'avais pas de motivations x) j'ai mes idées et tout pour cette fic le problème n'est pas là x) mais je trouvais jamais le courage d'écrire ^^' gomen ^^'

Bref ! Voici donc le chapitre 2 de cette fic ^^ j'ai essayer de faire quelque chose d'un peu différent de d'habitude. A savoir que j'ai essayer de privilégié la narration aux dialogue et à décrire un peu plus sans pour autant changer mon style d'écriture :P j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le premier déjà x)

J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire en tout cas et j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire aussi ! :)

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

 **MiticSky :** Bon comme tu l'as remarqué j'ai en effet l'idée de mettre Rain dans son quotidien et de montrer ses sentiments tout ça ^^ Bon pas de réels flash back cette fois-ci mais tout de même des souvenirs :3 hâte de voir ton avis sur ce chapitre ^^

 **Bonjour (guest) :** Oui je sais celui-ci est beaucoup plus long mais en général mon premier chapitre dans toute mes fic est toujours plus court ^^"

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en rien, ils sont tous la propriété de la merveilleuse Yana Toboso ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Bonhomme de neige.**

Je m'étais donc remis au travail. Ces papiers étaient vraiment ennuyeux ! Je me demande parfois comment papa faisait pour supporter de faire ça tous les jours. Faire les comptes, organiser l'entreprise, réfléchir à de nouveaux produits, ... Plus les enquêtes pour la reine, maintenant je comprends pourquoi il refusait très souvent de jouer avec nous. Heureusement que nous avions monsieur Tanaka et maman. Oui, papa était souvent occuper à travailler et on ne le voyait que rarement. Mais je n'oublierai jamais le jour où...Non...Je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder sur des choses aussi futiles ! J'avais du travail ! Et comme si ces papiers ne m'ennuyaient pas assez voilà que ce stupide démon revenait à la charge. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore ?

-Entre.

-Monsieur, une lettre viens d'arriver pour vous.

-De qui est-ce ?

-Sa majesté la reine monsieur.

Je tendis la main et pris la lettre que Sebastian me tendait. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de la lire maintenant mais pas le choix. Je défis délicatement le cachet de l'enveloppe puis déplia le papier délicat sur lequel la reine écrivait ses lettres.

 _Mon cher petit,_

Cela commençait bien...Je soupirai, je détestais qu'elle m'appelle ainsi ! Mais que pouvais-je dire contre Sa Majesté la reine Victoria ?

 _Je ne t'écris point cette lettre pour te confier une mission mais simplement pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Je sais à quel point cette période de l'année t'est difficile. Aussi j'aimerais t'inviter à prendre le thé Mercredi prochain dans l'après-midi._

 _Cela me permettra de te voir et de constater de mes yeux que tu te portes bien._

 _Prends soin de toi entre temps._

 _A bientôt._

 _La reine Victoria_

Je déposai la lettre sur le bureau. Cette invitation m'étonnait énormément. Cela était rare que la reine m'invite à prendre le thé. Mais je savais que derrière cette invitation se cachait certainement une autre intention. Me donner une nouvelle mission sûrement. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est pourquoi elle ne me le disait pas par lettre comme elle le faisait toujours ? Je ne la comprendrais vraiment jamais.

-Mercredi prochain je prendrai l'afternoon tea chez Sa Majesté.

-Bien monsieur.

-Il y a autre chose ?

-Non, pas pour le moment, monsieur.

-Bien, alors tu peux me laisser.

Sebastian partit. Enfin seul. Je m'étais retenu devant lui car il en aurait profité pour encore me charrier, je tapai mon poing sur le bureau. Pourquoi elle me rappelait ce genre de souvenirs ?! Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dur pour moi d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas vraiment. Tout ça parce que à part mes parents et monsieur Tanaka personne ne connaissait mon existence et que vu que c'est moi qui ai survécu et pas lui je n'ai pas eu le choix de prendre sa vie. Mais je ne le supporte pas vraiment. Oh bien sûr je ne le montre pas, cela serait trop étrange. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours cette expression aussi impassible, aussi neutre. C'est pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Pour ne pas que l'on découvre la supercherie, à savoir qu'en fait le vrai Ciel est mort...Tué par cette secte... Je secouai la tête. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à tout cela. Je ne faisais que souffrir quand j'y pensais. Je me replongeai alors dans mes paperasses pour la société bien que j'avais presque finies. Mais cela me permettait de penser à autre chose.

* * *

Monsieur était vraiment étrange depuis ce matin. Peut-être était-ce le fait que nous approchions de la date de son anniversaire qui lui rappelait ces événements. Mais je ne l'avais cependant jamais vu dans cet état même les autres années. Enfin, ce sont des sentiments humains après tout et je ne les comprendrai jamais. Ils s'inquiètent toujours pour des choses futiles ou ont des réactions excessives face à tout. C'est bien pour cela que je les trouve stupides et ennuyeux. Mais bon je me dois de les supporter si je veux manger.

Quelques jours avaient passé et nous étions donc en route puis le palais où Sa Majesté nous attendait. Tout comme monsieur je n'avais pas compris cette invitation si soudaine. Pourquoi donc avait-elle convié monsieur à prendre le thé ? Voulait-elle lui donner une mission de vive voix ? Cela n'arrivait que très rarement. Mais bon, nous ne pouvions qu'y aller. Refuser une invitation de la reine ne se faisait pas. Enfin...C'est ce que monsieur disait toujours. Pour moi c'était tout simplement futile et sans intérêts. Je ne devais pour une fois m'occuper de rien. Je restais donc à ma place près de monsieur.

* * *

La reine avait choisi le grand salon du palais pour me recevoir. La table avait été installée devant une grande fenêtre qui donnait dans les magnifiques jardins et nous étions donc éclairés par la lumière naturelle qui filtrait par les fins rideaux. Je dois avouer que, vu que Sa Majesté ne parlait pas, je m'étais plongé dans mes pensées laissant mon esprit s'enfuir loin de l'ennui de cet après-midi. Il s'était mis à neiger et je regardais les flocons tomber et se poser doucement dans le jardin dont les arbres et haies étaient déjà recouverts d'une fine pellicule blanche, je repensais alors aux jours de neige de mon enfance. Quand avec Ciel nous nous dépêchions de sortir lorsque l'on se réveillait et que l'on constatait qu'il avait neigé pendant la nuit. Oh des fois cela nous arrivait de sortir en chemise de nuit tant nous étions pressés de jouer dans la neige ! Maman était alors obligée de venir nous chercher en courant et elle nous grondait. Surtout Ciel...Elle lui disait toujours qu'il était inconscient et qu'il devrait faire attention à moi à cause de mon asthme. Je détestais ça. Être traité comme un être fragile. Ciel lui au moins ne se souciait pas de ça et jouait avec moi comme si j'étais comme lui. Chaque année nous faisions un bonhomme de neige tous ensemble. Même papa y participait. C'était d'ailleurs un des rares moments que nous passions tous les quatre à jouer. J'aimais ces moments...Plus que tout...

Je revins à moi-même lorsque la reine commença à me parler. J'avais presque oublié où j'étais. La discussion fut très formelle. Elle prit de mes nouvelles, demanda comment j'allais, comment se portait la société et toute sortes de choses sans importances. C'était donc uniquement pour avoir ce genre de conversation qu'elle m'avait convié? J'en doutais fortement. Et mon doute fut confirmé quand elle prit un air bien plus sérieux et me regarda d'un air grave.

-Mon cher enfant, je suis heureuse de te voir en si bonne forme. Malheureusement, je suis pour ma part bien soucieuse...J'ai entendu parler de nombreux crimes en ville qui touchent de jeunes enfants. J'aimerais que tu enquêtes et que tu trouves le coupable avant que d'autres pauvres enfants périssent sous les armes de ce fou furieux.

Que vouliez-vous que je réponde ? Je ne pouvais qu'accepter ! Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon...J'acceptai donc la mission puis après m'être retiré nous rentrions au manoir. Dans le fiacre je donnai quelques consignes à Sebastian. Je n'avais rien lu concernant ces meurtres dans les journaux, il fallait donc que j'en apprenne plus avant de me lancer dans cette enquête.

-Je veux des infos sur toutes les victimes. Les crimes et les témoignages si il y en a. Apporte moi un maximum d'infos sur cette enquête. Puis, quand ce sera fait, prépare mes affaires, nous partons demain à la maison de ville.

-Bien monsieur.

Même si j'étais condamné à mourir, cela avait tout de même certains avantages à avoir un démon à son service. Même si j'avoue que parfois Sebastian m'effrayait un peu. Après être arrivés au manoir je laissai Sebastian faire ce que je lui avais demandé et je montai dans mon bureau pour m'isoler. Je pris une feuille de papier et commençai à écrire. Je le faisais presque tous les jours depuis le premier jour où je l'ai fait. Cela me paraissait vraiment stupide au départ mais maintenant je me suis rendu compte que cela me faisait du bien de parler à mon frère comme avant. Enfin si on veut...

 _Mon cher frère,_

 _J'espère que tout va bien pour toi là où tu es. Aujourd'hui j'avais rendez-vous avec la reine Victoria au palais pour l'afternoon tea. Je t'avoue que son invitation m'avait fortement étonné ! Mais bon je ne pouvais pas refuser, cela ne se fait pas._

 _J'y suis donc allé. Elle m'a demandé comment j'allais, etc._

 _Mais elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, et vu qu'il s'était mis à neiger je me suis mis à repenser au temps où avec papa et maman nous faisions des bonhommes de neige._

 _Je n'avais plus repensé à ce genre de moments depuis bien longtemps, étrange non ?_

 _Des fois je t'envie d'avoir échappé à l'ennui des paperasses. Si tu savais comme c'est ennuyeux de faire les comptes de l'entreprise, organiser des rencontres avec les fournisseurs, contrôler la production,..._

 _J'y passe des fois des journées entières et je n'ai que très peu de temps pour moi._

 _De plus la reine m'a confié une nouvelle mission. Cela concernerait des meurtres d'enfants. Cela m'inquiète déjà rien que d'y penser._

 _Je me demande comment papa faisait pour supporter ce genre de choses..._

 _Ce matin j'ai même repensé à ce jour que nous avions passé tous les trois. Nous aurions du faire une partie de chasse : toi et moi contre lui. Puis finalement nous avions juste fait une très longue balade à cheval pour finir dans un grand pré à courir après les nuages._

 _Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu papa sourire autant que ce jour-là._

 _Tous ces moments me manquent terriblement, si seulement c'était possible de revenir en arrière. De plus, le fait de devoir jouer un rôle continuellement, le tien, m'épuise beaucoup._

 _Autant sur le plan physique que moral. Tout simplement parce que pour ne laisser personne deviner que je ne suis pas toi je préfère avoir continuellement une expression neutre et ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion...Alors que je t'ai toujours vu si joyeux...Quand je me regarde dans le miroir j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre...Ni toi...Ni moi..._

 _Et puis sur le plan moral et bien...Me faire passer pour toi me rappelle que pour beaucoup de gens je n'existe pas. Je ne suis rien et même si je serais mort personne ne l'aurait jamais su...C'est bien simple, quand je suis revenu on m'a directement appelé « Ciel ». Mais l'air de rien c'est difficile de se sentir invisible aux yeux de ta propre famille..._

 _Enfin, je vis avec je n'ai pas le choix si je veux nous venger._

 _J'ai toujours l'espoir de recevoir une réponse...Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est complètement stupide...Mais t'écrire me fait du bien. Demain je pars à la maison de ville avec Sebastian pour l'enquête. J'espère que je résoudrai vite cette affaire, je préfère nettement être au manoir._

 _Je vais devoir te laisser j'entends Sebastian qui revient._

 _A bientôt, prends soin de toi._

 _Rain._

Je repose ma plume dans son porte-plume et plie la feuille puis la range avec les autres dans mon tiroir. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais commencé à faire ce genre de lettres à mon défunt frère mais je savais pourquoi je continuais. Cela me permettait de me libérer de toutes ces choses que je devais garder pour moi vu que je ne pouvais parler de Ciel, enfin...Du fait que nous étions deux personnes. Enfin j'aurais pu en parler à Sebastian mais je ne lui laisserais pas le plaisir d'encore se foutre de moi ! Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'un démon en avait à faire des ressentiments d'un gamin humain qu'il finirait quand même par manger ?! Après avoir fait le point avec Sebastian il me servit le repas qu'il avait préparé à l'avance puis étant épuisé de ma journée je décidai d'aller me coucher. Je dormais beaucoup, quand je dormais je ne pensais à rien. Et c'était très bien ainsi...

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :3

On se voit au prochain chapitre ! :D


	4. Chapitre 3 - Maman

Salut tout le monde devinez qui est de retour...pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (ok je sors ^^')

Je suis VRAIMENT mais VRAIMENT désolée de cette longue absence mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot pour l'école et j'avais comme qui dirais un peu perdu la motivation pour tout ce qui est fic tout ça même en lire je lisais plus ni rien donc voilà ^^' j'ai pas vraiment d'excuses mais bon xD

Mais enfin me revoici enfin avec la suite de cette fic ! Et j'ai retrouver ma motivation ! D'ailleurs si j'arrive à le finir (j'ai mes idées mais faut que je voie si j'aurais le temps car je travaille encore en job étudiant jusque vendredi) j'essayerai de fini le chapitre 4 (qui est déjà commencer ^^) et le publier avant de partir en vacances Dimanche soir :)

J'espère que malgré mon absence vous n'aurez pas déserter x) je n'ai même plus regarder les stats pour vous dire ! xD

Bon j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire le chapitre tranquillement ^^ :)

 **Disclamer** : Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent en rien, ils appartiennent tous à la fabuleuse Yana Toboso ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **Maman.**

Le lendemain Sebastian vint me réveiller très tôt, c'est moi-même qui lui avait demandé. Je voulais commencer l'enquête au plus vite. Nous n'avions aucun indices...Il fallait que j'analyse les profils des victimes que Sebastian m'avait apporté la veille pour trouver un lien entre tous. Je détestais cela. Je détestais les enquêtes tout court. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, non seulement c'était mon rôle en tant que chien de garde de la reine, mais non seulement cela m'aidait parfois, je dis bien parfois, à trouver des indices sur ceux qui s'en étaient pris à ma famille.

J'étalai toute les feuilles devant moi et commençai à chercher pendant que Sebastian finissait de préparer le voyage pour partir vers notre maison de ville. Rien que d'y penser cela m'embêtait déjà ! En plus de cette enquête j'allais devoir supporter ce prince immature !

Je me penchai enfin sur le profil de la première victime, un jeune garçon de 11 ans.

Nom : Eden Ravens

Age : 11 ans

Retrouvé assassiné il y a quelques semaines. Il avait reçu plusieurs coups de couteaux droit au cœur et avait ensuite été décapité. La tête n'a été retrouvée que deux jours plus tard quelques rues plus loin les cheveux complètement rasés.

Mais quel genre de personne peut faire une chose pareille ?! Et pourquoi emmener la tête avant de l'abandonner plus loin ensuite ? Tous les autres crimes possédaient le même mode opératoire...Enfin...Au moins on sait que c'est la même personne qui commet les crimes. Du moins je l'espère car s'ils sont plusieurs cela ne sera pas une partie de plaisir de toutes les retrouver. Autre point commun, toutes les victimes avaient été tuées dans le même quartier même si celles-ci n'habitaient pas toutes le même endroit. Elles avaient donc été attirées dans l'endroit. Quelqu'un qu'elles connaissaient ? Ou alors le hasard ? Le tueur choisissait-il ses victimes au hasard quand il les voyait passer dans la rue ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre point commun entre les victimes...Puisque certaines étaient des garçons, d'autres des filles et les âges différaient bien qu'elles n'avaient jamais plus de 15 ans. J'étais dans une impasse. Et évidemment il n'y avait aucun témoins ! Je soupirai, comment allais-je faire ?

Au même moment Sebastian frappa à la porte. Le fiacre était prêt.

* * *

Durant le voyage vers le manoir de ville monsieur ne dit pas un mot. Il regardait par la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Je l'observais discrètement me demandant ce à quoi les humains pouvaient penser. Je trouve que les humains réfléchissent trop. C'est vrai, ils sont toujours plongés dans leur pensées à réfléchir à une chose ou l'autre parfois même sans importance. Nous les démons nous agissons sans nous poser de questions, nos actions sont impulsives. Même si des fois nous devons tout de même réfléchir, mais seulement pour des questions stratégiques. Jamais ne nous sommes influencés par nos sentiments pas comme ces stupides humains. J'essaie pourtant d'enlever à monsieur tout sentiment mis à part celui de vengeance qui rend son âme si enivrante. Malheureusement il est encore trop humain et ses sentiments viennent tâcher son âme.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au manoir monsieur Aghni vint nous accueillir. Cela doit être un des seuls humains que je respecte. Enfin, plus ou moins. Et évidemment le prince Soma était également présent. Et fidèle à lui-même il sauta au cou du jeune maître.

-Ciiiiiiiel ! Enfin tu es venu nous rendre visite ! Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir !

-Je ne viens certainement pas pour te voir Soma. J'ai une affaire à régler et je dois séjourner en ville quelque jours.

Aaaaah~ toujours aussi aimable jeune maître. Avec l'aide d'Aghni je déchargeai le fiacre et montai les affaires de monsieur dans sa chambre. Après avoir rangé ses affaires il me congédia pour l'après-midi. Apparemment il avait besoin de calme. Il me demanda de ne revenir que pour l'afternoon tea.

* * *

Enfin un peu de calme. Je priais pour ne plus être dérangé. Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau et m'assis dans le grand fauteuil puis me tournai vers la fenêtre.

Le jardin était bien plus petit que celui du manoir, mais il me rappelait tant de souvenirs lui aussi...Et encore plus de ce point de vue...Lorsque nous étions enfants, papa nous surveillait toujours depuis son bureau. De ce point de vue je ne pouvais que nous imaginer mon frère et moi en train de jouer dans le jardin. Papa nous faisait toujours un petit signe et nous lui répondions par de grands gestes avant de retourner à nos jeux alors que lui retournait son fauteuil et retournait à ses papiers.

Maman était souvent assise sous le chêne sur une grande couverture, sa belle robe soigneusement étalée autours d'elle pour éviter qu'elle se froisse et son ombrelle délicatement posée sur son épaule qu'elle tenait à peine du bout des doigts. Elle était si belle...Souvent avec ciel nous nous asseyons et nous l'observions. Parfois même nous tentions de la dessiner mais...Nous n'étions pas très doués pour le dessin. On adorait la manière dont le soleil se reflétait sur ses cheveux blonds, ses dents d'un blanc parfait ressortaient grâce au léger rouge de ses lèvres toujours souriantes. Des fois, lorsque tante Anne, alias Madame Red, était à ses côtés elle était encore plus radieuse. Elle aimait sa sœur et cela se voyait.

Avec Ciel on passait souvent nos journées dans le jardin à jouer avec Sebastian, notre chien. Enfin...Le chien de papa plus particulièrement...Nous courrions partout après et papa venait parfois nous gronder car il disait que nous l'embêtions.

Je fus sortis de mes pensées quand un oiseau passa devant la fenêtre. Il était temps d'arrêter de rêvasser et de se mettre sérieusement au travail.

Je tournai le fauteuil vers le bureau et me replongeai dans les papiers de l'enquête. Je n'arrivai vraiment pas à trouver un point commun. Il fallait enquêter en ville, interroger les passants, un maximum de personnes. C'était la seule solution pour daigner avancer un minimum.

Mais j'avais besoin de me reposer, je n'avais pas dormi beaucoup. Ma nuit avait encore été agitée de cauchemars. Toujours le même revenant en boucle...Je me levai du bureau et retournai dans ma chambre me coucher. Je pense que je m'endormis assez vite car je fus réveillé en sursaut lorsque Sebastian frappa à la porte à l'heure de l'afternoon tea.

-Entre.

-Monsieur est-il de mauvaise humeur ?

-Ne commence pas. Cette enquête m'épuise voilà tout.

-Oya, oya...Calmez vous my lord je ne voulais point vous offenser.

-C'est ça. Qu'as-tu préparé ?

-Un Earl Grey accompagné d'un parfait à la fraise monsieur

-Bien

Il me servit et je mangeai doucement. Il fallait l'avouer...Les plats de Sebastian étaient toujours parfaits, jamais trop sucrés ou trop salés, assaisonnés à la perfection. Les pâtisseries n'étaient jamais ni trop sèches, ni trop grasses. La pâte à gâteau toujours moelleuse et sucrée juste assez. Il arrivait toujours à trouver une manière ou l'autre pour me faire manger un aliment que je détestais. Bien que ce soit un démon...Je devais bien avouer que Sebastian cuisinait comme un dieu.

A peine avais-je fini de penser cela que je réalisais que j'avais déjà fini de dévorer mon gâteau. Je bus ma tasse de thé et reposai le tout sur le plateau.

-Demain nous irons enquêter en ville, mais j'ai des papiers à finir pour la société avant. J'aimerais en attendant que tu enquêtes de ton côté pour trouver d'éventuels témoins, même si ceux-ci n'ont pas évoqué avoir vu quelque chose. Il arrive parfois que certaines personnes n'osent pas parler de peur de représailles de la part du tueur.

-Bien monsieur.

Il débarrassa le plateau et le déposa sur la desserte avant de sortir de la pièce. J'avais encore du temps avant le dîner. Je retournai dans mon bureau et sortis une feuille.

 _Mon cher frère,_

 _je suis arrivé à la maison de ville ce matin,_

 _cela me fait du bien de changer un peu d'air. Même si je déteste la ville et préfère nettement le manoir._

 _J'ai commencé à enquêter sur les crimes d'enfants mais je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à supporter cela._

 _Les enquêtes sont beaucoup trop difficiles pour moi._

 _Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment papa faisait pour supporter ce genre de choses._

 _Cela ne m'étonne plus maintenant de l'avoir si souvent entendu pleurer le soir..._

 _Mis à part ça, la maison me rappelle toujours autant de souvenirs._

 _J'ai repensé à maman tout à l'heure._

 _J'espère qu'elle est à tes côtés tout comme papa et que vous êtes heureux tous les trois._

 _J'aimerais tellement vous rejoindre parfois._

 _Vos visages, vos voix me manquent_

 _Bien sur je les vois sur les portraits de famille mais ce ne sont que des sourires figés pour l'éternité._

 _Je pense peut-être à adopter un chien._

 _J'ai repensé à Sebastian tout à l'heure et je me dis que peut-être cela me ferait une compagnie._

 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à te raconter aujourd'hui, je réfléchis toujours à un moyen de te faire parvenir ces lettres._

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me dis qu'après tout si les démons, les anges et même les shinigamis existent tu dois bien être quelque part toi aussi et qu'il doit donc bien exister un moyen pour t'envoyer ces lettres et que tu me répondes non ?_

 _C'est peut-être inutile de me creuser l'esprit à trouver une idée mais..._

 _Cela me redonne un peu d'espoir._

 _Je vais devoir te laisser mais je ne vois pas le temps passer et dans un élan de bonté j'ai promis à Soma de jouer aux cartes avec lui avant le dîner._

 _Prends soin de toi._

 _Rain._

* * *

Et voilà ! ^^

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu :)

Laisser une petite review les commentaires constructifs sont toujours les bienvenus pour s'améliorer et avoir vos avis fait toujours plaisir :D

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée, voire bonne nuit (selon l'heure à laquelle vous me lisez :3 ) ~

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! :)

ButlerAndShinigamiForever ~


	5. Chapitre 4 - Lettre

Coucou ! Voici comme promis le chapitre 4 avant que je parte en vacances :)

Je ne saurais pas publier avant le 20 minumum donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et surtout la lettre à la fin ! :D

J'espère que ce passage vous plaira car on va dire qu'on rentre un peu dans le surnaturel (bien que dans Black Butler cela reste normal xD) mais j'avais envie d'apporter un petit quelque chose l'histoire ^^. A mon avis ce sera la seule fois où je le ferais mais c'était aussi pour ne pas avancer trop vite dans l'enquête sans avoir un chapitre minuscule ^^'

En tout cas si cela vous plait n'hésitez pas à me le dire et si cela vous plait vraiment je pourrais le refaire à l'avenir ! (vous comprendrez de quoi je parle quand vous lirez xD)

Sur ce j'arrête de blablater, je répond à vos reviews et je vous laisse lire le chapitre tranquillement ! ^^

 **Manon (sur chapitre 1) :** ahaha xD le résumé à mon avis restera comme cela car je l'aime quand même bien mais peut-être aurais-je une meilleure idée plus tard ? xP et pour le titre je n'en sais encore trop rien xD

 **(sur chapitre 4) :** Contente que l'histoire te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! :D Bonne lecture ^^

 **Asuna25 :** Ravie que l'idée te plaise, voici donc la suite ! Bonne lecture :)

 **Disclamer** : Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent en rien, ils appartiennent tous à la fabuleuse Yana Toboso ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **Lettre.**

Je reposai donc ma plume, rangeai la feuille dans le tiroir puis sortais du bureau pour rejoindre Soma dans la bibliothèque. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de jouer aux cartes avec lui mais il avait tellement insisté qu'il avait fini par réveiller mon esprit de compétition et je n'avais finalement pas résister à lui promettre au moins une partie avant le repas.

-Je pensais que tu m'avais oublier Ciel !

Il pris un léger air boudeur. Franchement...Des fois je me demande si ce garçon a vraiment l'âge qu'il me dit avoir. Même si parfois il peut avoir un comportement très mature il n'en est pas moins que l'on voit qu'il a été pourri gâté dans son enfance. Ce qu'il peut être immature par moments ! Il m'agace.

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses Soma.

Oui, d'accord, peut-être que je suis un peu sec avec lui mais il est insupportable ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un enfant qui pique une crise devant moi. Douterait-il de ma parole ?! Je ne le laisserait pas me traiter de cette façon. Je suis Ciel Phantomhive après tout ! Enfin...Je veux dire...Je m'étais un peu laisser prendre dans mes pensées et j'en avais presque oublier la présence du jeune prince qui me regardait sans mots dire.

-Ciel... ? Tout va bien ? Tu sais bien que tu es comme mon petit frère tu peux tout me dire.

Non...Non Soma je ne peux pas TOUT te dire comme tu dis si bien. Il y a des choses que personne ne doit savoir. Je ne parle pas spécialement de Sebastian mais plutôt de mon identité. De ce qui me ronge au plus profond. Mais de toute façon même si je t'en parlais tu ne comprendrais pas tu es bien trop immature pour comprendre ce genre de choses. Personne, personne ne sera à même de comprendre ma douleur. Personne ne pourra comprendre ce que j'ai fais ni la raison. Personne...Tout simplement parce que personne ne sait que j'existe.

-Bon alors cette partie de cartes ? Dis-je en m'asseyant en face du jeune homme resté quoi devant ma réaction.

-Heu...Oui...Oui...

Il mélangea le paquet puis nous jouâmes notre partie. Évidemment j'avais gagné. Le contraire n'était pas possible de toute façon, je gagnais toujours aux jeux. Je pensais devoir subir une deuxième partie et donc une deuxième crise de nerfs de la part de Soma. Parce que oui en plus de ça ce... « gamin » était un mauvais perdant le plus total. Mais heureusement Sebastian vint nous chercher pour nous dire que je repas était prêt. Pour une fois le bon dieu avait été de mon côté !

Je trouvais Ciel bien étrange depuis qu'il était arrivé au manoir. J'avais l'impression qu'il gardait quelque chose au fond de lui qui le faisait énormément souffrir. Et j'avais beau essayer de le faire parler il évitait toujours la conversation avec toujours ces réponses sèches. Je m'installai à la table et Sebastian nous servit le repas avec l'aide d'Aghni. Bien que les mets servis soient d'un délice, comme toujours avec Sebastian, Ciel ne mangea presque rien. Enfin, ce qui me rassura quelque peu tout de même c'est que fidèle à lui-même il ne laissa pas une miette du gâteau qui nous était servi en dessert. Mais à peine avait-il fini qu'il sortait de table et retournait s'isoler dans sa chambre.

Je soupirai, pourquoi donc Ciel ne me disait rien ? Je pensais pourtant être son meilleur ami et son grand frère ! Je prenais soin de lui alors pourquoi me rejetait-il de cette façon ?

Aghni ayant fini d'aider Sebastian à débarrasser la table je me rendis dans ma chambre bien décidé à aller parler à Ciel au plus vite.

Je m'étais isolé dans ma chambre pour ne pas être dérangé. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Cette enquête n'était vraiment pas facile à résoudre. Et je crois que je n'avais pas le choix mais j'allais devoir aller LE voir...J'appelai donc Sebastian pour lui dire que nous irons le lendemain mais il était bien trop tard pour y aller aujourd'hui.

Après avoir pris un bon bain je me glissais sous la couette et m'endormais aussitôt.

Le lendemain nous ne tardions pas et directement après le petit déjeuner nous nous mettions en route pour son antre. Je n'étais jamais enchanté de me rendre chez lui mais malheureusement je n'avais pas le choix, si je voulais avancer dans mon enquête il me fallait son aide.

Arrivé devant la porte j'hésitais un instant puis je rentrai. Comme toujours cet endroit empestait la poussière, le bois mais surtout...Surtout cette odeur que j'avais tant senti autrefois...Celle de la mort...

-Undertaker ?

Mais où était-il encore caché ce stupide croque-mort ?! J'entendis un rire familier derrière moi. Je me retournai et tombais nez à nez avec Undertaker qui sortait tout droit d'un cercueil.

-Bonjour comte~ que me vaut cette visite si inattendue ?

-J'ai besoin d'informations sur les crimes d'enfants qui sévissent en ville.

-Ooh oui, on m'a apporté plusieurs de ces petits corps troués au cœur et décapités...J'ai du travailler très dur pour leur rendre leur beauté~

-Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux savoir si tu as des infos intéressantes qui pourraient nous conduire au tueur.

-Bien sûr comte...Mais pour cela il va falloir payer mon cher

Oui bien sûr...Un fou rire...Comme d'habitude...Et comme d'habitude ce fut Sebastian qui s'en chargea. Je gardais un trop mauvais souvenir de la seule fois où j'avais tenter de faire rire Undertaker.

-Alors maintenant que tu as eu ton fou rire ? Tu vas me les donner ces informations ?

-Oui oui...En vérité...On ne sait rien...

-Comment ça rien?!

-Je pense que tu sais déjà tout cher comte. Et de l'autre côté nous n'avons aucune informations.

-Vraiment rien ?

-Hum...Peut-être une...Apparemment tout ces enfants c'étaient rendu au domicile d'un baron qui avait invité leur parents à dîner. Et chaque fois quelques jours séparent leur mort du jour du dîner. Et ce baron serait connu du côté obscur pour trafic d'enfants.

Je soupirai, cela allait être bien plus sombre que je ne l'imaginais comme enquête. Mais Undertaker m'apportait une information importante. Je le remerciai et m'apprêtai à sortir. Sebastian était déjà dans le fiacre lorsque Undertaker m'interpella.

-Au fait cher comte, il parait que tu possède un secret qui te pèse lourd sur le cœur ? Une lettre est arrivée chez moi ce matin...Un message l'accompagnait me demandant de te la remettre au plus vite. Prend en soin elle viens de très loin.

Il me tendit une enveloppe cachetée. Son sourire ne me disait rien qui vaille. Qu'est-ce que ce stupide Shinigami avait encore été chercher ? Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait déposer une lettre pour moi chez lui ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir envoyer au manoir directement ? Cela me faisait très peur...Je la pris tout de même et la cachait dans mon manteau pour ne pas que Sebastian la voie. Je rejoignais le fiacre et nous après un léger détour à la boutique Fantom pour une visite d'inspection nous rentrions au manoir.

-Je vais dans mon bureau qu'on ne me dérange pas avant le thé.

-Bien monsieur.

Je pris place dans mon fauteuil et défit délicatement le cachet de la lettre et je commençais à lire.

 _Bonjour,_

 _tu dois certainement te demander de qui viens cette lettre et surtout pourquoi elle a été envoyée chez Undertaker n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Rassure toi tu le sauras bien assez tôt._

 _Mais sache que je connais ton secret Ciel. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire Rain ?_

 _Là tu commence à t'inquièter je parie. Oh ne t'en fais pas de là où je suis je ne saurais pas le révéler à qui que ce soit._

 _Sache cependant que je suis avec toi et que je sais à quel point cela doit être difficile de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre._

Je...Là je ne comprenais plus rien ! Mais qui m'écrivait une lettre pareille ? Serait-ce une blague de la part d'Undertaker ? En tout cas cela ne me faisait vraiment pas rire !

 _Allons trêve de plaisanterie je vais arrêter de te faire peur pour un rien petit frère !_

Attendez...QUOI?!

 _Alors tu as deviné ?_

 _Eh oui c'est moi qui t'écrit ! Oh non...Désolé je suis bel et bien mort..._

 _J'ai lu toutes ces lettres que tu m'avais écrites et cela me fait très plaisir d'ailleurs._

 _Je me sens seul ici aussi. Je n'ai malheureusement pas retrouvé papa et maman je ne sais pas où ils sont c'est tellement grand ici._

 _Oh...Encore une dernière chose...Malheureusement je ne suis pas au paradis mais en enfer..._

 _On est maudits vois-tu alors..._

 _A part ça je vais bien. Je garde constamment un oeil sur toi et ton stupide démon._

 _Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu t'es sacrifié tout ça pour une histoire de vengeance._

 _Enfin je ne vais pas te faire la morale pendant des heures je n'ai déjà normalement pas le droit de t'écrire et ce sera peut-être la dernière lettre que tu recevra de ma part._

 _Si tu la reçois du moins. C'est très difficile de faire parvenir une lettre à la surface._

 _Je dois te laisser mon cher petit frère, prend soin de toi et reste fort surtout._

 _Je serais toujours à tes côtés. Je suis une part de toi après tout puisque tu joues mon rôle._

 _J'espère qu'on se retrouvera un jour._

 _Continue de m'écrire surtout j'aime beaucoup te lire._

 _Ne te laisse pas détruire par cette vengeance profite de la vie._

 _Oh encore une chose, prend bien soin de Lizzy s'il te plait._

 _A bientôt peut-être._

 _Ciel_

* * *

Et voilà ! ^^

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu :)

Vous avez compris de quoi je parlais du coup ? J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos avis sur cette partie car j'ai longtemps hésité avant de l'écrire du coup vos avis sur cette idée m'aiderait à savoir si je le refais où non :)

Laisser une petite review les commentaires constructifs sont toujours les bienvenus pour s'améliorer et avoir vos avis fait toujours plaisir :D

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée, voire bonne nuit (selon l'heure à laquelle vous me lisez :3 ) ~

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! :)

ButlerAndShinigamiForever ~


End file.
